Seven Devils
by XRebeccaKentX
Summary: The Flesh Doctor has come to Earth under the alias of John Smith. With the help of Captain Jack Harkness and the rest of the Torchwood team, he hopes to make a difference in the world and find his own place, helping them defeat a rather peculiar specimen of aliens known as the Seven Devils throughout the galaxies. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

***** I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, characters, etc. This is made purely because I'm a fangirl with no life and a head buzzing with ideas. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly welcomed!*****

**Chapter 1:**

The strange man's eyes slowly fluttered open as life rushed through him once again. Slowly lifting his head up, he looked around to observe the scene around him. He took deep even breathes as he realized what had happened prior to his re-awakening. He put his hands on either side of him to push himself up into a sitting position, when he felt a gooey, repulsive substance, something that resembled an apricot colored slime, between his fingers. He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut as he realized it was the remains of a friend and a foe alike. He ran a distressed hand through his hair as he remembered everything that had happened throughout his twenty-four hour life. He reached down on the other side of him and picked up a gadget that he knew all too well. He fidgeted with it for a few moments and finally stood up. He stumbled a little bit, trying to regain his balance. It had been an undetermined amount of time since he had stood, or even moved. He looked around the different halls and corridors, trying to cull the way out of his memory. As he started his journey, he let out a soft sigh remembering that he didn't actually have a way to leave. He softly chewed on his lip, thinking about different ways of teleport. He thought back specifically to one of his most faithful past friends and grinned at the idea. "Vortex manipulator," he whispered as a grin stretched itself onto his lips.

Hours later, he had soniced the last piece onto it. He pressed the on button and it lit up. It was working! Well, then again, of course it was! He's brilliant! He bit his lip as he thought of a place and time to go to. He grinned. 14th of June, 2032, Cardiff, Wales. After he had plugged in the coordinates and a quick flash of light, he arrived at his chosen destination.

He heard the click of a gun causing him to turn around. "Jack," he said under his breathe with a grin.

"Who are you, how do you know me, and how did you get here?" Jack interrogated, keeping the gun pointed at the stranger, a deadly look burning in his eyes.

The stranger put his hands up in surrender. "Jack, set the gun down," the stranger somewhat begged softly. He had just come back to life; he didn't want to die already.

"Answer the questions," Jack growled.

The stranger brought a vortex manipulator to Jack's attention by pointing at it. It was strapped to a metal cuff, somewhat rusted from a long extent of time of being neglected. "This is how I'm here. I'm a friend of The Doctor's and he talked about you sometimes."

"What's your name?" Jack asked slowly, seemingly not believing a word the stranger was saying.

"John. John Smith."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jack didn't lower his gun. He continued to look at the stranger, the same intensity burning in his gaze. "I'll ask you again, one more time, for the last time," he growled lowly, more menacingly than any of the times before. "Who are you, how do you know me, and how did you get here?" The stranger panicked and pulled out his screwdriver. Jack raised an eyebrow as he lowered his gun. "Doctor?"

The stranger couldn't hold back his sigh of relief. "Sort of," he answered with a small, relaxed smile on his lips.

"How can you 'sort of' be The Doctor?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"Ummm," the stranger thought as he made a popping noise with his mouth, "how much do you know about the flesh?"

Jack shook his head. "Not much," he answered, and so the stranger explained his story. He talked about the acid and how the flesh were designed to rid the risk of the acid touching and killing the humans, how Jennifer and the other flesh rebelled because they (rightly) felt it wasn't fair that they should have to die either. He went into how The Doctor and himself had switched spots to prove a point that the flesh are just as human (or time lord) as themselves. The stranger finished with how he and the other two had liquidized because of the radiation he had to face to kill Jennifer. Jack nodded and slowly looked at him. "Then how are you alive now?" Jack asked, thoroughly intrigued.

The stranger shook his head. "I don't have the slightest clue," he replied.

Jack smiled and put a gentle hand on the stranger's shoulder. "Well, John, I guess we'll just have to figure this out together."

John smiled and nodded. "That sounds brilliant."

"Hey Jack," a quiet, velvety, American female voice called. Right after a slender, pale girl walked into the room. She couldn't be more than twenty-five. Her hair was jet-black and straight that reached the lower part of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were almost as dark as her hair, and something about her struck John as familiar. She turned her attention back to Jack after a long moment of looking at John. "Um, Jack, who is that?"

Jack looked over at the girl, giving her a small smile. "Oh, this is John Smith. He's an old friend of mine. John, you remember Gwen, right? This is her daughter, Anwen."

John, after giving a quick puzzled glance to Jack, smiled politely and held a hand out to Anwen. Anwen hesitantly took his hand and shook it; her expression copying the one John previously gave Jack. "So if you don't mind me asking, why do you have an American accent?" John questioned.

"My parents moved to America when I was about, oh, five or six," Anwen answered. "They were paranoid about something, never said anything about it. Of course, after twenty one years and countless nights with a weird dream I find out that my mom was an agent for here!" She stated, her tone taking on a fake happy tone as she looked over at Jack with a forced smile. "I was looking through the archives and found this dandy little portfolio." She lifted up a creamy off white, somewhat faded folder as she spoke and on the last word, threw it at Jack, irritated.

He fumbled as the papers slid out of the folder. "Anwen," he breathed sorrowfully as she left. Jack sighed and looked down at the papers spread out on the floor. John gave him a small smile as he knelt in front of him and put the papers into a somewhat neat pile. "Thanks." John gave a small nod and handed him the pile.

Jack stuck the papers back into the folder. "What exactly was that?" John asked, curious, although he wouldn't pry.

Jack shook his head. "Gwen and Rhys kept me out of their lives ever since Anwen was a toddler. I don't blame them. I'm the human version of you. Everywhere I go trouble seems to follow. Gwen got a decent normal job in Maryland so Anwen wouldn't really be growing up around any extraterrestrial activity. But then she moved to Cardiff and one thing lead to another and she joined Torchwood. Keep in mind I called Gwen the second that happened so she begged me to keep the fact that she used to work here a secret. It was the least I could do."

John raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Why would that be the least you could do?" Jack stayed quiet. "You're sleeping with her!"

Jack looked at me defensively. "It was only a couple of times! Plus, it's not like it was just casual stuff!" John furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "I don't care if you believe me or not, it's true. Believe it or not, it's possible for me to fall for somebody. Not like you would notice," Jack mumbled the last part, but the first part was so sincere, it was surprising for John to hear.

He looked at Jack in shock and, after a few moments, nodded, then realized, "What do you mean 'not like you would notice'?" he asked defensively. Jack just gave John a swift look. John sighed. "Fine. Why'd you break up with her?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't?"

"I didn't break up with her. She broke up with me."

"What did you do?"

"Does it matter!?" Jack snapped. He took a few deep breathes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry." John nodded in understanding. Jack inhaled deeply, putting a wide smile on his face like John was used to seeing. "So, I have a question. Serious question. Life or death matter," Jack said with faux seriousness. John raised his eyebrows. Jack walked over and grabbed the bow tie. "Seriously? Bow ties?" he asked with a look of disbelief.

"Oi! It's cool! Bow ties are cool!"

Jack let go of his bow tie and patted his shoulder. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that."


	3. Chapter 3

***** I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, characters, etc. This is made purely because I'm a fangirl with no life and a head buzzing with ideas. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly welcomed! I am sincerely sorry It took 2 weeks and a day to get this up. I've had major writer's block and have been so busy with school. Please forgive me! Also, this chapter may seem a bit rushed. Again, I'm sorry. If you could critique me, give me ideas, feedback, anything, I will graciously accept and appreciate it. Ladies, gentlemen, and everything else out there, I now give you the long awaited... CHAPTER 3!*****

Chapter 3

Jack let out a barely audible sigh and looked around a bit before landing his eyes on John. "Who's on the team now?" John asked.

"There's Anwen Cooper, 2nd in command. You remember her mom, Gwen, right? Back from when the Daleks stole the Earth? There's also David Davies, Ianto's nephew. You should remember Ianto too. You briefly met him when you met Gwen. He's general support. There are also Rex Matheson, general field agent, Tray Smith, technical expert, Mickey and Martha's kid, and Arthur Williams, medical officer." Jack paused for a moment, pursing his lips in thought. John was beaming from the names he recognized, particularly Mickey and Martha's name. "So, from what you've told me y-," Jack was interrupted by the vibrant red alarms went off, and Anwen came running back into the room within seconds of the blaring. "Jack we've got something. Something crashed about two miles outside of Cardiff. It's believed to be a sort of an alien ship, but there isn't a definite response on that issue. However, there are at least three civilians accounted for being stuck in the area. There is one female who goes under the name of Alexandra Pope and two males, who are called Mark Collins and Aidan Finch. It's unknown whether or not they're alive and unharmed."

"Get the team rounded up and get the Rover," Jack ordered as he grabbed his World War Two RAF coat. Anwen nodded and headed off to the others. He looked over at John. "Care to join us?" Jack asked, praying his voice wouldn't betray how much hope he had that John would join them.

John nodded. "I need to make sure you don't shoot something that should be left alone," he teased.

The team arrived at the crash-sight at approximately 11:36 p.m. "Tray, you, Rex, and Arthur stand guard here. Start taping off the area. If any of the police come here, let them know that Torchwood is already taking care of the situation. That includes Andy. I don't care what he says, he's not getting in. More importantly, if there are reports who come to get the 'next big headline', make certain they don't get passed you. We don't need aliens getting onto the news, especially if it's a huge extraterrestrial threat. Anwen and David, you two are coming to the crash-sight with me to help find the victims and contain any and all artifacts or technology found as well as the alien. Go in with all assumptions that this is a huge threat," he ordered. Jack then turned his attention to John. "Where do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"I'm going with you. Don't want you touching anything you shouldn't be. Don't want those poor civilians getting hurt," John replied.

Jack sighed. "Glad to know you still have faith in me," he muttered under his breathe. John smirked at him and he shook his head and smiled back. "Come on, time to get this done." The four climbed over the hill, Jack, Anwen, and David having their guns drawn, John having is screwdriver at the ready. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" Jack called out.

"Hello?" a faint, strangled voice called back. Jack started running towards the direction the voice came from. The team followed closely behind in suit until they reached a crater approximately twenty-five feet in diameter and ten to fifteen feet downwards. There was a rusty, yet well-polished silver sphere lying in the dead center of it. The sphere couldn't have had a circumference greater than one foot. There were dents in it that were various sizes and depths. North East on the bank of the crater there was an unconscious male body with curly, silky, onyx black hair; skin as pale as snow aside from the few crimson lines and amethyst spots on the visible skin. A female body with hair that was naturally platinum blonde and olive skin rested within five feet of the male. The second male with ginger hair, piercing blue eyes, and freckled skin who couldn't have been older than twenty-five was under a tree that had fallen when the sphere made impact with the ground. "Help us! Please help us!" The man under the tree pleaded, terror clear in his tone.

"John, I need you to help me move the tree. Anwen and David, you two go check on the unconscious bodies over there. Make sure they're breathing, if not, one of you needs to go get Arthur in case there is any chance of revitalizing them. Do we all understand?" Jack ordered.

"Aye Captain," Anwen and David chimed in unison and did as they were instructed to do. The four carefully eased themselves into the crater. Jack and John quickly maneuvered the tree off of the ginger man. "Jack, they're alive!" Anwen called after observing them.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the man repeated gratefully.

"Sh, you're welcome. Just take a breath and calm down. What's your name? What happened to your friends?" Jack cooed.

"M-my name's Mark. Mark Collins. I don't entirely know. One moment we were playing football and the next I'm here under that tree and they're just lying there motionless," Mark forced out, putting as much effort into calming down as possible.

"It's okay Mark; you three are going to be okay now. Anwen, David, and John, we need to get the three to Arthur." The three nodded and once again, beckoned to Jack's will.

Arthur, Rex, and Tray jumped when they heard a small sort of explosion. "The two of you stay here, let me go look," Rex ordered as he ran over the hill with his gun drawn. He looked into the crater and saw everyone sprawled out on the ground. "Guys, get the Rover over here, now!" Rex started checking everyone's breathing and pulses, and when the other two arrived, they did too. Everyone was okay from what they all could tell.

"We need to get them back to the hub, right now," Arthur stated solidly. Rex nodded and the three started carrying the dead weight into the vehicle.

"Hold on a second guys. We can't forget this," Tray informed. He pulled out a container from the back of the Rover and scooped the sphere into it. Once the evidence was collected, they set off back to the hub, in hopes that someone would soon wake up and explain what had happened.

***** Did you see what I did there with Arthur Williams who is the medical examiner? Here's a hint: Think Centurion. Please comment!*****


	4. Author's update

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone. I'm so, so, so sorry about not posting a chapter. I have had so much going on in my life between school, activities, commitees I'm on, and losing a few friends that I haven't had time to write and I've had major writers block. I would GREATLY appreciate some feedback and suggestions and what not to help me get back on track. I love you all and thank you SO much for taking the time to read my story.

Sincerely,

Rebecca


End file.
